Running Away From Reality
by vampyreice
Summary: ON HOLD! WIP! When deatheaters attack the Dursley's before Harry starts Hogwarts he is sent back to the Marauder's first year. After deciding to stay to complete his education he finds love and realises that going back will be harder than he originally thought
1. Prologue

Running Away From Reality

A/N: This is slightly AU just so you all know. Some of the characters are OOC but I wanted them that way. Don't read this fic if you haven't read the fifth book. I really enjoy reading fics that make Harry go back in time to his parent's time but I noticed he usually goes back after Sirius has died so I decided to make him go back in his first year instead.

NOTE: _'blah'_ is Harry speaking Parseltongue, 'blah' is Harry's thoughts, blah is Harry speaking telepathically and "blah" is normal speech. Serpens means serpent or snake in Latin.

WARNING: Later on there may be some slash schemes but it will be clearly labeled. It won't have much to do with the plot so if you want to skip it, it shouldn't confuse you.

Pairing: Will be Sirius/Harry pairing while Harry is back in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did some certain characters would be spending their time _very_ differently.

Claimer: I own the plot and Serpens. He is _my_ snake! Holds snake to chest and growls possessively when people come to close. Anything you don't recognise I probably own as well.

Summery: When deatheaters attack the Dursley's before Harry starts at Hogwarts he is sent back in time to the Marauder's first year. Harry's decides to not tell anyone that he is from the future and that he will go back to his time when he has finished his seven years at Hogwarts. When he falls in love with someone he realises that going back will be far harder than he had originally thought. When he finally gets back to his time he finds that things are bad, _real_ bad.

Running Away From Reality  
By vampyreice

"BOY, get here RIGHT NOW if you want any meals this month!" Vernon yelled from the kitchen. The boy he was referring to was out the back lying on the grass watching the stars having just finished mowing the lawn. When he heard his uncle's call he quickly got to his feet and all but ran to see what his uncle wanted. "WHAT took you so long?" was what greeted him when he entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon." replied Harry.

"You had better have finished mowing the lawn boy or I'll lock you in your cupboard for a week with NO meals whatsoever. So have you finished mowing the lawn and it had better be the truth?" But before Harry could answer a shrill shriek rang out "HARRY POTTER!" Harry winced at the tone of his aunt's voice. "YOU HAVE LEFT DIRTY FOOTPRINTS FROM HERE TO THE DOOR! YOU HAD BETTER CLEAN IT UP BECAUSE I AM NOT DOING SO!"

"No dinner for you boy." Growled his uncle.

"Yes uncle Vernon, I have finished mowing the lawn uncle Vernon. I'm sorry aunt Petunia I'll clean it up right away."

After Harry had finished cleaning up he retreated to his room if call a cupboard under the stairs a room. After changing into his pajamas he lay on his bed thinking about how it would feel to have someone love you. His watch beeping alerted him to the fact it was midnight. He hadn't realised how long he had been lying there, he decided that he needed sleep so he rolled over to try and get some. He had totally forgotten that he would be eleven in 24 hours.

A loud tapping interrupted his dream about a handsome man (a/n: no it's not _that_ kind of dream) with a flying motorcycle, rudely brought him back to the world of the living (a/n: as I like to think of it). It was his aunt knocking on the door to wake him up so that he could cook breakfast for them. Telling his aunt that he was coming he pulled on his clothes and made his way to the kitchen. After being told not to burn it, he started making breakfast bacon and eggs for the Dursley's and a piece of toast and a glass of water for himself. After finishing his breakfast Harry was made to do the indoor chores such as vacuuming and dusting until lunch. He was only allowed to have lunch after he had finished doing the work, which was at one o'clock. His lunch was lamb sandwiches and a glass of water. After he had finished he was made to do the outdoor chores such as weeding and mowing. Before he started mowing Harry decided to have a break so he collapsed on the grass. Not too long after he had stopped a garden snake came slithering past. Harry was surprised to learn that he could understand what the snake was saying.

__

'Stupid muggle boy reminds me of a squealer. Thinks that he can destroy a home. He's lucky he ran when he did, screamed like a girl he did. Lucky I didn't bite him he is. Stupid fat muggle boy.'

'What is wrong?'

'You can understand me?'

'Yes, what happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?'

'Boy can speak the Tongue. He must be special. What is your name?'

'Harry Potter.'

The snake started hissing in what Harry assumed was laughter.

__

'I should have known. Well the One, a stupid fat muggle boy came thundering along above my home while I was sleeping making a huge amount of racket and when I came out he screamed like a girl and ran off. How am I meant to get any sleep with stupid muggles like that running around? Wait a minute you have his scent on you. Why is that? Are you a friend of his?'

'I'm not sure, probably not. What did he look like?'

'He was really fat and looked like a squealer.'

Harry assumed that a squealer was a pig and that the boy that the snake was talking about was none other than his fat cousin Dudley.

__

'No I am not his friend but he is my cousin and he hit me this morning so that's probably why I have his scent on me. I am also wearing his old clothes.'

'So you are not his friend?'

'No.'

'That's good, the One.'

'Why do you call me the One?'

'It was said years ago that;

'When he who is born  
under the seventh  
Month, who lives  
with muggles even  
Though he has the  
Powers and who can  
Speak the Tongue.  
He will call for our aid  
when dark times arise  
and we must go to his  
Aid for he is the One.'

'Oh. What is a muggle?'

The snake just stared at Harry for a minute before saying '_You do not know of your World?'_

'My World?'

'Oh I see the muggles must not have told you yet and you haven't got your letter. A muggle is a non-magical person the bad name for them is Mudblood. When you go to learn some people will call them that. Mudblood means dirty blood as opposed to Pureblood. A Pureblood is someone whose parents are both wizards.'

'Wizards? Magic? They don't exist though,'

'Just like talking to snakes doesn't exist.'

'Opps, sorry I didn't think.'

'That much is obvious. Well I must be going it has been nice talking to you the One.'

'Wait before you go could I have your name and will you please come and visit me again soon?'

'Yes I will come visit you again.'

'Thank you, goodbye.'

'Goodbye young one who will carry the weight of the world on his shoulder's and still care about other people. My name is Serpens.'

'Serpens, I like it, it suits him.' Harry sat there for a few more minutes thinking about what Serpens had said before his thoughts were broken by a loud cry.

"POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? FINISH UP THERE AND THEN COME INSIDE! YOU ARE NOT EATING UNTIL THAT IS DONE!'

"Yes Uncle Vernon, sorry." Harry replied as he got back to work knowing that it was already late and that it would take a while to finish his chores. When Harry had finally finished his work it was nearing eight o'clock. After he had put away the lawn mower and the other gardening tools he made his way back to his house to eat his dinner. He was so tired that he barely tasted the food and for the life of him he couldn't have told you what he had eaten. Exhausted after the day's work he went to bed without changing out of his clothes. A deep sleep overcame him as soon as his head touched his pillow. Waking suddenly Harry looked frantically around the room trying to see if any thing was out of place. He couldn't place it but something just didn't feel right. Having completed his survey of the room he found that everything looked normal and that it was late probably about three in the morning. Just as he was starting to relax and thinking about getting more sleep his door burst open with a flash of bright light. Everything began to spin before going black.


	2. Chapter 1

Running Away From Reality 

A/N: I am so proud of myself I did a timeline for my story. I wasn't sure what year the Marauder's started so I sat down and worked it out. I am not entirely sure when Lily and James got married I just estimated. Opacus is Latin for shadow. I UPDATED! I FINALLY UPDATED!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Thanks to: Rach, Rhiannan Star, jake, Kees, j, LSF, Sir/Lady Lupin, squiddie03, Prongsblacks

LSF: Yeah I checked that in the book after I had posted it, thanks for pointing it out though.

squiddie03: Harry had just turned 11 when he was sent back. He was sent back on his birthday.

Prongsblacks: He probably won't meet them until next chapter and maybe even the chapter after that.

Timeline:  
1961 - Sirius, James, Remus, Severus, Lily and Peter are born  
1972 - Sirius, James, Remus, Severus, Lily and Peter receive their Hogwarts letter and start at Hogwarts aged 11  
1976 - 5th year - Sirius, James and Peter become Animagus to help Remus  
1977 - 6th year - Sirius plays the prank on Severus that nearly gets him killed and James saves him therefore Severus owes James his life  
1978 - 7th year - Sirius, James, Remus, Severus, Lily and Peter graduate  
1979 - Lily and James married (a/n: I'm just guessing but I really don't think that would have got married the same years they left Hogwarts)  
1979 - Late October/early November - Harry is conceived (a/n: think about it pregnancy last for nine months Harry is born in late July)  
1980 - July 31st - Harry is born  
1981 - October 31st on Halloween Lily and James are betrayed by Peter and killed by Voldemort, Harry is one at the time  
1991 - July 31st Harry is sent back in time to 1972 the year his parents and friends started school  
1991/1972 - September 1st Harry starts at Hogwarts aged 11

Claimer: I OWN THE TIMELINE! I don't own the events _in_ the timeline but I DO own the timeline. And I still own Serpens.

Disclaimer: I have already done one of these and it's really upsetting for me to state that I don't own them because I really, _really_ want to own them. Anyway if you want to see the disclaimer you can go to the first chapter because I won't be writing it anymore.

Note: The rating is still G it will eventually go up but for the moment it is still G.  
OO means new scene

Running Away From Reality  
By vampyreice

The residents of Privet Drive considered themselves to be very normal. Actually some people from others streets would go as far as to call them boring. So when there was a bright flash of light in the vacant lot in the early hours of the morning those rare few who were awake paid no attention to it. Although if they had of looked they would have seen an unconscious boy who looked about eight appear just after the light. This boy had untidy black hair and an unusual lighting bolt scar on his forehead. He was also wearing glasses that were being held together by tape and baggy clothes that were full of holes.

Slowly the world came into focus although it was still blurry like he wasn't wearing his glasses. He reached out to where his glasses usually were on his bedside table only to come into contact with dirt. Sitting up the boy the boy realised that he was in an empty lot and that he was wearing his glasses. Thoroughly confused as to where he was he decided to wait where he was until sunrise so that he could determine where he was. Laying back down he soon drifted of to sleep.

The next time he woke it was daytime and it looked to be about noon. Getting up the boy saw the street sign and was shocked as to what it read. 'Privet Drive! What the heck? There isn't an empty lot in Privet Drive. There's something weird going on here. I know I'll go to the supermarket to see if there's anything in the paper.' He decided while walking down the street. Once he was there he started to check the paper when something caught his eye. It was the date. 'Surely there must be a misprint, it's 1991 not 1972! Wait don't panic it's just a misprint check another paper before you jump to conclusions. No that can't be they all say 1972.' 'Potter, use your head and ask someone. Just pretend that you have lost your memory and that you don't know who you are, where your parents are, where you live, or what date it is.'

"Um excuse me ma'am, what year is it?"

"It's 1972, you should know that young man. If this is just a joke then you had better leave me alone before I call security."

Harry was filled with dread as he heard this reply but he decided to push on to see if he could get any other information. "It's no joke ma'am, I can't remember anything about myself and I can't remember where my parents are."

If it had been any other situation Harry would have found it amusing to see how quickly the lady's face went from suspicion to sympathy.

"Oh you poor child you must have amnesia. You poor thing, and you say that you can't remember your parents, oh you poor dear. You will have to come and live with me until we can find out who you're parents are. I'll put an ad in the paper and I'll call the police so that they can keep an eye out for anyone who is looking for you."

"I don't want to impose -"

"Impose! Don't be silly, I wouldn't have offered if I thought you would impose now would I dear?"

"Well okay if you insist."

"I do."

"Okay I thank you for your offer which I will gladly accept."

"Well I'm glad that's settled dear now my name is Arabella Figg but you can just call me Bella - it's what my friends call me. What's your name dear or what name do you like?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Alright Harry I was just finishing my shopping, you can help me dear."

"Okay Bella."

After they had finished the shopping Arabella (Bella) led the way back to her house chatting about her cats. From what Harry gathered she had quite a few. (A/N: I am not going to put what happened for the rest of the day because I couldn't be bothered and I don't think it's relevant to the story.) Later that night there was a small _pop_ in the empty lot and a tall figure wearing a cloak and hood appeared. The figure drew back his hood to reveal dark hair and almost silver eyes. A mysterious aura surrounded him and you could tell by his body language that he was _not_ a people person. He stalked of down the street with a don't-mess-with-me look on his face. He was on a mission and he did _not_ need any interruptions. He finally reached his destination, which coincidentally happened to be Arabella (Bella) Figg's house.

Walking silently to the front door he pulled what appeared to be a stick out of his robes and pointed it at the door. The next minute the door silently swung open and the man stepped in. He quietly made his way through the house checking each room. The man came to the last door in the hallway when he saw a young boy lying on the bed fast asleep. He didn't know what but there was something strange about this boy. He decided to take the boy back with him. He wrote a note to Arabella explaining that he had taken the boy with him and that he was safe. His next task was to wake up the boy.

"Child, wake up."

The boy didn't wake so he tried it a bit louder this time.

"Child, wake up."

The boy started to stir then merely turned over. This time he gently shook the boy and called louder again.

"Child, it's time to wake up."

This time the boy woke up and bleary looked at the man.

"Who are you? What happened to Arabella?"

"My name is Keith Ramano. I am the self-defense teacher at a boarding school. Arabella called yesterday and wanted to enroll you at our school. The Headmaster asked me to come get you so you could be interviewed. As for Arabella she is asleep." Keith gave the boy a few minutes to think over what he had heard. "Would you like to come with me? You don't have to but you will have a home and you will be safe there."

Keith watched the boy's face light up as he said the words safe and home.

"Can I go with you?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Okay I'll come."

"What's your name child."

"Daisu Opacus."

"It's a long trip Daisu, I'll carry you if you want to sleep."

"You don't mind?"

"If I minded I wouldn't have offered."

"Okay."

Keith picked up Daisu and was surprised at how light he was. He made a mental note to make the boy eat more and gain weight. When he got to the fireplace he looked down at Daisu and saw that he was asleep. Keith couldn't help but smile at the child in his arms. He looked angelic when he was asleep. On the mantle above the fireplace he left a note for Arabella saying that he had taken the boy with him to Hogwarts and that the child was safe. Reaching into his pocket Keith grabbed a handful of powder and threw in into the fire instantly turning the flames green. He said a few words and stepped into the flame with a small _crack_ he disappeared from the fireplace.

OO

Albus Dumbledore was a man who was rarely surprised. Somehow people got the impression that he knew everything that was going on. So when a tall man who rarely showed emotion stumbled into his office in the early hours of the morning wearing a small smile on his face and holding a child in his arms Dumbledore wasn't surprised.

"Keith good morning. Have a seat."

"Morning Albus." Keith said while sitting in a large comfy chair that just appeared in front of the desk. The child was in Keith's lap with Keith's arms around him.

"Who is this child?"

"Daisu Opacus."

"Why did you bring him?"

"He is the immense power that the fools at the Ministry recorded."

"Him?"

"Yes. I believe that this child is a wizard."

"You are probably right. We will have to test him when he wakes up. Until then why don't we place him in Poppy's care?"

The walk to the Hospital Wing was a long but quiet one. Both men were lost in their thoughts. Keith was thankful that it was after curfew and that no student would see him carrying a strange child in an almost fatherly embrace. Keith didn't want to admit it but he had become quite protective of Daisu. Upon arriving at the Hospital Wing Dumbledore went to wake Poppy the school nurse while Keith placed Daisu on one of the beds. A few moments had passed before Dumbledore entered with Poppy following him. She immediately made her way over to the bed Daisu was in shooing Keith away in the process. She goes to work quickly checking Daisu for any possible injuries muttering under her breath the whole time. The two men wait in silence knowing that no good would come from interrupting the woman at work. Poppy stands up and tells them that Daisu is not injured and that he is in good health except for the fact that he needs fattening up, as he is too skinny for a person his age.

"Alright Poppy if that is all I will leave the boy in your care. I do ask that you call me as soon as he wakes up though. I think we should all get to bed for a much-needed sleep. Keith if you would come by my office later so that you may tell me what you found. Goodnight Poppy."

"Goodnight Albus, Keith."

With that the two men depart so that they may get some sleep. Poppy checks over her patient before going to bed.

A/N: Harry changed his name because he didn't recognise Keith. He told Arabella because he recognised her name and thought that she might be related to Mrs. Figg who he knew and trusted.


	3. Chapter 2

Running Away From Reality

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and to all the people who have read my story. Also I'm sorry about the wait, I had been hoping to get this undated by about the 20th of September but unfortunately things didn't go as planned, my computer decided that it wanted to have a hissy fit and that it didn't want to work anymore. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Claimer: I own Keith and Serpens.

Disclaimer: I have already done one of these and it's really upsetting for me to state that I don't own them because I really, _really_ want to own them. Anyway if you want to see the disclaimer you can go to the first chapter because I won't be writing it anymore. See the first chapter.

Note: The rating is still G and will remain that way for some time.  
OO means new scene

Running Away From Reality  
By vampyreice

Harry woke up to find himself in a strange room that looked remarkably like a hospital. Having no knowledge of how he got where he was Harry decided to wait until someone came so he could ask him or her. He vaguely remembered a man coming to get him from Arabella's house but at the time he had passed it off as a dream, now he wasn't so sure. After waiting patiently for about ten minutes for someone to come to see him, he got rather bored. He passed time by counting the tiles on the roof over and over again. This was how he was found hours later by a kind yet firm looking women.

"I see your awake Mr Opacus, I just have to check you over before I let the Headmaster talk to you. I don't think you should be walking around just yet but Albus insists on seeing you. You have been though a terrible ordeal but of course he won't listen to me."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but might I ask your name."

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Madam Pomfrey, I'm the school nurse here at Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts exactly?"

"It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry."

"You mean like as in magic?"

"Yes."

"Who's Albus?"

"I am."

Harry turned towards where the voice had come from and saw an old man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes standing in the doorway.

"I've heard quite a bit about you Mr Opacus, I was wondering if perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few questions."

"Of course not, that is if it's okay with you Madam Pomfrey?"

"You are fine although a bit too skinny for my liking."

"Well then if you would follow me Mr Opacus."

"Sir, where are we going?"

"We are going to my office so that we can have a little chat."

The rest of the walk was in silence until they reached a stone gargoyle, where they stop. Dumbledore says 'Sugar Quill' and just when Harry is starting to think that the other man is insane the gargoyle jumps aside revealing a staircase leading up. At the top of the stairs is a large wooden door, which opens to expose a large room with a desk in the center and shelves of books and weird looking objects around. There is also a great deal of paintings of various people, which are all _moving_. In front of the desk there is a chair which Dumbledore invites Harry to sit down in but not before offering him a lemon drop.

"Now Mr Opacus, I was wondering if you could tell me where your parents are or who they are for that matter."

"I don't know." Harry didn't even know the guy and he was asking personal questions not to mention that there was a hint of ridicule towards his parents in the sentence. It was like Dumbledore was judging his parents before he even got to meet them, like he was blaming them for disserting their child - their son. It's not their fault that his parents died in a car crash.

Dumbledore looks a bit suspicious at this. "You don't know where your own parents are?" He asks skeptically.

"That's right nor do I have any idea who I am, where I was born, in fact I have no memory of anything that has happened to me during my life up until two days ago when I woke up in a empty construction site. I've been told that I have amnesia." Harry was definitely not telling this man the truth about him, no way was he finding out that Harry was from the future. It's as the saying goes 'Ignorance is bliss.'

"You poor child." Dumbledore's eyes had become more inviting when Harry had told him that he had amnesia. What would you say if I could offer you a place to live."

"Do I have to?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "You are a funny boy."

"I wasn't joking."

"You're quite the comedian."

Harry gave up trying to convince the fool that he wasn't joking and that he honestly didn't want to stay here.

"As you may or may not know I am the Headmaster of this school, this school being Hogwarts, which is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. All children who possess any magic attend a school to learn about magic. Students learn magic for seven years so all students here are aged between ten and seventeen. Now I'm going to test you to see if you have any magic because I believe you might be a wizard."

Dumbledore then proceeds to do a various amount of tests on Harry to determine whether he is a wizard or not. After about an hour Dumbledore has the results and is a bit surprised to find that Harry is in fact a wizard and quite a strong one at that.

"Mr Opacus, the results are ready. I am pleased to inform you that you are a wizard and quite powerful for your age and as Headmaster of this school I would like to offer you a position here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you for your offer but no."

"Why not?"

"Well firstly I don't have any money to pay for the books and such and secondly I want to try and find my parents."

"Well if money is the problem you can use the school's money. Now don't think that I'm making an exception for you, there was another case similar to yours about thirty years ago. A boy came from an orphanage as his mother had died giving birth to him and his father had left him; he had powers very similar to yours. The Headmaster at the time allowed him to come to school using the special case rule, which was basically put in place to help out the poor and people who had troubles at home. You can attend by using this rule. As to finding your parents there are ways you can search for them using magic."

"In that case I accept your offer."

"Very good, now you must return to the Hospital Wing and when you are released a house elf will be sent to show you to your temporary room, this will be your room until you are Sorted at the beginning of term."

OO

It had been a few days since Harry's meeting with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had finally released him from the Hospital Wing with strict instructions that he is not to over work himself for the next for days. Harry didn't see why Madam Pomfrey was making such a fuss there was nothing wrong with him well besides the fact the he was malnourished but apart from that he was fine. Sandy the house elf was the one to show him to his new rooms. Harry was a bit overwhelmed as it was his first real room, well his first real room that he would spend more than less a day in. Harry had the room until the beginning of term where he would be sorted and move into his dormitory. After making sure that Harry didn't need anything Sandy disappeared back to the kitchens to help prepare dinner.

Stepping into his room Harry found that the colour scheme was quite impressive; upon entering the room you stepped into the lounge room which was decorated with a dark blue and silver. The chairs looked to be made of leather and looked quite comfortable. There were three doors leading from the lounge; on the left was the study that was decorated in a deep red and silver. The middle door led to the bedroom that was decorated in an emerald green and silver and the door on the right led to the bathroom, which was decorated in yellow and silver. (A/N: Please tell me if you pick up on the reference.) Out of the four rooms the bedroom was the most magnificent; the bed was in the centre of the room it had these long following hangings emerald green in colour. The covers where an emerald green as well but the pillows where a silver colour. Speaking of pillows it looked like the designer had a thing for pillows as there looked to be about two plush pillows arranged on the bed. All in all the bed looked very inviting (A/N: Not in that sense) and comfy.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit boring I hope you all think that the next chapter is better. In the next chapter Harry will be sorted and he finally meets the Marauder's.


End file.
